


Nocturnal Ride

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, F/M, Halloween, Molestation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Old Hag - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Paralysis, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek struggled, focusing his energy on his motor functions but he couldn’t move arms or legs. He was completely paralyzed. As he lay there, eyes open to the darkness around the room he heard steps approaching.Thanks to his werewolf vision, Derek was capable to see in the dark, and he gasped in shocking surprise when spotted a creepy figure of a hunched old woman wearing a worn out back tunic. She has gray hair and slender limbs, face wrinkled and cadaverous like she was a 200 years old living witch.She looked disheveled, her skin a lifeless pale shade, sallow and sick. A deranged walking corpse. In spite of her frightening appearance, it was the lurid cataract eyes, staring intently at Derek and the smile with decayed yellow teeth, almost frivolous of what was about to happen.





	Nocturnal Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late Halloween drabble, the last one I had planned for this year. Unrelated to the previous ones, this fic has non-consensual sex and explicit rape. So, please be aware before you go any further.
> 
> If you don't have any problem regarding dark themes, hope you enjoy this.

It happened at one ordinary night.

After one exhausting training day with the pack, Derek just wanted to come home and sleep. Being a werewolf didn’t free him from the weary feel that remained on his muscles.

So, when he slammed the large metal door of his dark den, Derek quickly stripped off to his underwear and threw himself on the mattress in the middle of the loft, passing out almost instantly.

Then, he woke up in the middle of the night, the darkness still pitch-black outside. But something was wrong, cause he tried to move his limbs, just to grunt frustratingly in vain when no one single tendon twitched.

Then, his sharp senses felt a presence in the room, an increasing heaviness in the air. His ears perked as he felt the mattress dip as an invisible force sits down beside him. Derek could see the sheets lightly crumbling on a noticeably lower spot.

Derek couldn’t move, his body refusing to obey his command. Panic began to rise, especially when a pressure, a touch of what felt cold, rugged hands making their way up his naked body, slowly exploring the carved glory of his muscled torso.

He felt what looked like long fingers creeping the grooves of his muscles, pressing the broadness of his chest, his pecs.

A sudden wish to scream took over him, wolf out and scare away what the hell this was But he couldn't, his inner wolf unavoidable, just scratching the skin. He heard a whiskery breath, whispering darkness around him.

Derek began to struggle, trying to free himself from the paralysis at all costs. He gasped when a wet, brushing drag of a harsh tongue on his washboard abs, looking down to see a shiny strip of what looked like thick saliva coating his packing muscles.

He tried to hear something, but the only sound perceptible was his own loud breath, his heart beating like a drum.

His eyelids become suddenly heavy and Derek closed them, breathing deep. The invisible touch was off for one moment, just to come back again, feeling his body.

Flashing his eyes Alpha red, Derek forced his legs to move again. Every time he tried to relax, it was there. A lurking presence, a haunting force. He couldn’t see it, but his werewolf senses were alert. It was there.

Gathering strength enough, Derek was able to roar, his sharp fangs exposed and red eyes flashing into the darkness. He felt when it hops off the bed, its malevolent presence slowly fading away.

The paralysis was fading away and Derek sits up, looking around the room like a predator searching for a prey. But the place was empty. There is no one in there, the door and windows closed.

There was a coldness on his abs. Derek brought a hand, touching a slimy, saliva-like substance coating along the grooves of muscle, thin sticky stripes forming when he pulled away.

“Fuck…” he cursed, slumping back on the bed, eyes still open.

Derek was an Alpha. He didn’t get scared easily. But this was nothing he had experienced before.

He stays awake until the sunrise.

 

-X-

 

The experience was terrifying enough to Derek took precautions, so he did everything at his reach to avoid the gruesome to repeat. Derek spent all day doing detailed research in ancient supernatural books, old notes, and internet, trying to found out a way to push away that ghost. Entity. Demon. Whatever it was.

However, there wasn’t much evidence of its supernatural nature to Derek get the correct guidance of how he should proceed. At the end of the day, all the research was kinda useless.

But Derek had gone through harder situations before, where he thought it was impossible to overcome. He wouldn’t throw the towel so easily. With lack of evidence about the supernatural force haunting him, Derek did the best at his reach.

Before going to bed, he poured a circle of salt around his mattress in an attempt to stop the malefic force. If It was a ghost, a demon or anything else malicious nature, it should block it.

Stripping to a white briefs, Derek laid down and slept for what he thought it was a good couple of hours, till he suddenly became aware that he was asleep, except he couldn't properly wake up.

Derek struggled, focusing his energy on his motor functions but he couldn’t move arms or legs. He was completely paralyzed. As he lay there, eyes open to the darkness around the room he heard steps approaching.

Thanks to his werewolf vision, Derek was capable to see in the dark, and he gasped in shocking surprise when spotted a creepy figure of a hunched old woman wearing a worn out back tunic. She has gray hair and slender limbs, face wrinkled and cadaverous like she was a 200 years old living witch.

She looked disheveled, her skin a lifeless pale shade, sallow and sick. A deranged walking corpse. In spite of her frightening appearance, it was the lurid cataract eyes, staring intently at Derek and the smile with decayed yellow teeth, almost frivolous of what was about to happen.

Derek started to panicked. He could feel an evil, maleficent presence coming from her and he knew she had nothing but evil intentions regarding him.

Unfortunately, he was right.

Struggling desperately, Derek couldn’t move or access his wolf as last night. In spite of the imminent danger, there was nothing he could do.

In a blink of an eye, the gruesome hag was right by Derek’s side, staring at his face with empty eyes and a wicked smile. She seemed to be in a more playful mood though, as tugged Derek’s hair with eery gentleness.

“Fuck. Leave me alone” what Derek intended to be a yell came out more like a low grumble. Hearing a low giggling, the hag walked around and the bed dip, as she creeps between his legs.

A rush of adrenaline made Derek’s breathing erratically, his heart beating like a drum set. He gasped when her emaciated hands brushed his muscled thighs with exquisite care. A startled gasp escaped from his throat when she began to mouth his erection over the fabric of his underwear

Wait, when he got a hardon in the first place?

There was no pause as she kept on mouthing along with his length, frantic and greedy, and Derek held his breath when she began to groan crispily, sounding more like a hurt animal than an aroused person.

His eyes gone dead wide when the old hag, using her bony liver-spotted hands, pulled his waistband down, setting his 10 inched cock free.

“No! No!” screaming, it came out muffled and weak, as he watched the disgusting thing wrapping withered, almost nonexistent lips around his cock, sucking it with lewd abandon.

Oh fuck.

The cold embrace of her mouth acted as a reminder of her dark nature, and it sent thrills along Derek’s spine, his skin prickling with creepiness even if the pressure was solid and exciting.

The dreadful hag seemed to be utterly comfortable though, as she settled there with both hands holding the base of Derek's dick and sucking the half-length, staring at Derek with a pair of dead, empty foggy eyes, humming the pleasure of molesting him.

For some reason, his paralysis wasn’t total, so Derek was able to lift his head an angle sufficient to see her. But he wished he hadn’t. The vision was something straight out of a terror movie. From this close, she looked even more hideous, every inch of her bleached face, covered with brown spots and age marks, so deep that it looked like scars. She hadn’t eyebrows and her brittle hair was a nest of knotted strands.

The touch of her hands was as harsh as her squamous tongue, feeling like sandpaper on Derek’s cock. The blowjob was messy and unrhythmically, as of someone that never did that before. Copious amounts of sticky saliva accompanied the slurping sounds breaking the silence of darkness. Her saliva dripped in big goblets by Derek’s shaft, making a huge mess on his groin and soiling the mattress underneath.

“Get off me, you disgusting thing!” Derek’s curses seemed had a contrary effect, as she sucked more vigorously, her already shrunken cheeks hollowing deeper, making her cadaverous face even more frightful and disgusting.

Derek trembled at how good the head feels, despite the contradiction of his conflicting feelings toward the whole situation.

The hag pulled off, thick strings connecting her cracked lips to Derek’s throbbing cock. He heard a wicked laugh, followed by a raspy voice.

“Let’s fornicate.”

She shifted, getting rid of her old tunic. Derek had a plain sight of her decrepit, repugnant body, breasts so saggy that reach her belly and a ribcage so protuberant that it was possible to count each rib. Bending her thin pipe legs to crouching over Derek’s hard cock, she reached a hand lining it to her snatch before slam down, promptly setting a steady pace as fucked herself fiercely.

Underneath, Derek buckled frantically, but it was pointless. It was like some kind of invisible force keeping him still, a heavyweight that felt, even more, when the hag leaned over, setting both hands on Derek’s chest and began to ride him maniacally.

Suddenly, Derek found hard to breathe, the air pushed out of his lungs and not coming back in. His face becomes flushed, tears gathered on his eyes, his slack mouth open in shock, horror, and despair as he watched the creature bouncing and clenching on his cock.

That couldn’t be happening. Fuck his life.

Derek whined for help and from forceful pleasure. The wet sound of skin hitting, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her cold entrance, the squelching sound of her saliva the only lube to ease the slide. He turned his head to the side, biting the sheets to suppress a moan as endured the abuse. He had undergone worst in his life before and could overcome this too.

The mattress bounced in rhythm to the hag as she feels his muscled chest, squeezing his pecs, nails digging the skin and grinning down at Derek's still body totally at mercy of her will, incapable to move, to do anything. He growled between gritted teeth, his muscled torso coated in sweat and heaving like an agonizing shot deer.

Contrary to her frail appearance, the rhythm set was steady and sensationally rough. Derek hissed in shame and angry when his cock twitched and his balls tingled.

Then it came. The hot sensation rising up through Derek’s dick. He arched off the bed, groaning loudly through gritted teeth as tears of shame rolled down his face and he unloaded his semen inside the decrepit hag-creature.

“Fuck! No!” he sobbed, as she squeezed his throbbing cock, milking it.

When the orgasmic aftershock subsided, Derek began to drift off to sleep, his mind slowly wandering off to the darkness that had enveloped around him. Before passes out completely, Derek gave one last glance at the decrepit thing over him, her cadaverous face smiling at him, gyrating her hips still impaled on his cock.

  
-X-

  
With an abrupt jolt, Derek woke up, sitting on the bed, the birds chirping outside. It was morning.

“Fuck! What a shit of nightmare was that?” shifting on the sheets, he groaned with a lingering soreness on his hips. Glancing down at himself, the frightening realization of his nightmare becoming real in front of his face.

There were ten nails marks on his chest, that wasn’t healing as fast as they should. His underwear was pulled down, trapped by his thighs. His morning erection exposed, coated in a mix of sticky, translucent gross slime and stripes of white creamy fluid what smelled like his semen.

Grimacing in disgust, Derek pulled a sheet to clean the mess of him, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. He saw what looked like a movement on a corner of the loft but even using his werewolf senses, couldn’t spot anything there. Nothing visible, anyway.

He shuddered and darted off to the bathroom, thinking of a way to get rid of his maleficent molester.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
